


Thanksgiving

by sydkn3e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Thanksgiving in the bunker. Cas helps Dean cook.**This short was a request. Do you ever write something then hate it? But someone requested it and you don't know what else to do with it so you post it anyway? Well this one is that for me. Sorry in advance. Definitely not a favorite work of mine.





	

The air was teeming with the scent of cinnamon and apples, unfamiliar of the bunker, which usually had a cold and surgical feel. Dean breathed in deeply as he checked the apple pie in the oven, only to find that it still needed another ten minutes or so. He sighed, his shoulders sagging as he pushed his favorite dessert back into the warm depths of the oven, letting the door slam shut.  
It was Sam’s bright idea to host Thanksgiving at the bunker for them all. In theory it sounded like an awesome idea, except Sammy was a shitty cook, and that left Dean to do all the work. Jody did offer to bring green beans and macaroni and cheese, but the rest was up to Dean.  
He scoffed as he pulled a potato out of the bag and started peeling it with a knife that, if he was being honest, was entirely too big for the job. He peeled quickly, frustrated; pissed that Sam had put him in a situation where he was forced to take the role of a freakin’ chick. An image of him in a frilly apron flashed in his mind, and he immediately shooed it away.  
He had fallen into a comfortable peeling rhythm with he heard a soft flapping sound from behind him, followed swiftly by, “Hello, Dean.”  
Dean jumped, causing the blade to slip from his grasp a little in the middle of his peeling motion, and slice deeply into his thumb.  
“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed, quickly wrapping a towel around his thumb as blood started dripping hastily from the wound. He turned to see Cas standing there as always, like he had been in the room the entire time. “Dammit, Cas!”  
Cas squinted at him, and his eyes drooped a little at the sight of the blood. “My apologies. Please, let me see.”  
Warily, Dean unwrapped his throbbing thumb and held it out to Cas. Cas gently took Dean’s hand between both of his, then a blinding white light was cascading through their fingers, followed by a warm pressure and residual tingle. Dean pulled his hand away, his fingers running slowly over Cas’s. He looked down at his fingers to find all evidence of the blood gone, and his thumb completely healed.  
“Uh, thanks, Cas.” He said gruffly, then cleared his throat loudly. “So, where you been?”  
“I heard you telling Sam earlier that you were going to need alcohol to get through another dinner with Jody and her girls.” He presented a bottle of really shitty whiskey, but hey, who was Dean to complain? It’s not like the angel knew what good liquor was anyway, and Dean was certainly not the picky type when it came to alcohol.  
“Hey, thanks, Cas.” He smiled, taking the whiskey from him and sitting it down on the counter. He pulled the chilled turkey out of the fridge and sat it on the counter as well, considering the different spices he would need to pull from the pantry.  
“My pleasure, Dean.” Cas squinted thoughtfully, cocking his head slightly to the side. “Do you require assistance?”  
Dean chuckled a bit at the angel’s awkward verbiage, shaking his head. “I’m good. Thanks, Cas.”  
“Please. I insist.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows, mulling the thought over. “Uh, okay. What the hell.”  
Cas gave an uncharacteristic smile, his tired eyes crinkling, showing the age of the vessel who used to contain the soul of Jimmy Novak. But that was years ago, and Jimmy Novak was long dead, the person standing in front of Dean one hundred percent pure Castiel. Dean loved everything about Cas, regardless of the vessel he chose to wear, although he’d never admit that those big cobalt eyes were often the star of his dreams.  
Dean drank in the moment, searching Cas’s face until all evidence of the smile were gone as Cas turned to wash his hands in the sink.  
“Hey, I’m back.” Sam stroke into the room, all long legs and broad shoulders, sliding his phone onto the counter before heading to the fridge. “What are you two up to?” He took a couple of beers out of the fridge, handing one to Dean.  
“What’s it look like?” Dean grumbled, accepting the beer. He screwed off the top and tossed it in the trash, taking a long swig as he started walking across the room to the pantry. “Where are the women?”  
“In their rooms, unpacking.” The kitchen chair made a scraping noise as Sam pulled it out and plopped down in it.  
Dean pulled out onion and garlic powder, followed by a few other miscellaneous ingredients. On his way back to the counter, he pulled a bag of lemons out of the fridge, as well as a sprig of fresh rosemary. He set all the items on the counter beside the turkey, then turned to face Sam, only to see Claire standing in the doorway. Her hair was blonde as ever, braided to her scalp on one side, and she was leaning against the door frame with one leg crossed over the other. The black eye makeup was a perfect accent to the ripped jeans and black Converses.  
She gave a wicked smile. “Hey, Dean. Castiel.”  
“Hey.” Dean said awkwardly, turning in time to see Cas give a small nod in her direction. Things were still a little forced between them and Claire. Maybe it had to do with Castiel taking her father as a vessel then letting him die. Maybe it had to do with him still trying to play a father figure in her life. Maybe it had to do with Dean killing the only other person besides Jimmy that she looked to as a father. It was likely a combination of all of those things. Claire had been doing better since being with Jody, but she still had a wild streak that Jody had voiced to them probably wouldn’t ever fully go away.  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments while Cas stared around the room awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Claire, and Dean pretended to be preoccupied by reading the nutritional value of the onion powder. Finally, Claire pushed herself off the doorframe and shuffled lazily to the table, pulling out a chair across from Sam and sitting down.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, okay. Cas, you can cut these up.” He pushed the bag of lemons over to him, pulling out a small knife and placing it in his hand. “I’m gonna start prepping the turkey.”  
Cas busied himself cutting the lemons into perfect round slices while Dean rinsed the turkey and patted it dry, the silence from Sam and Claire behind him unbearably uncomfortable. He absentmindedly began humming “Smoke on the Water” as he worked, taking his mind off the tension in the room.  
After the turkey was patted clean, Dean sprinkled it with all of the spices, rubbing them in. He grabbed the rosemary and a few of Cas’s lemon slices and began stuffing them in the turkey, humming distractedly, when he heard a small sort of gasp behind him.  
“DEAN.”  
Dean turned to look at Cas, who had an appalled look on his face. His mouth was slightly slack, and his eyes were squinted in an almost angry way.  
Dean looked at him questioningly. “What, Cas?”  
Cas glanced out of the corner of his eyes over at the table where Sam and Claire sat, then leaned in closer to Dean, his voice coming out in what he must have thought was a whisper:  
“That looked strangely similar to what you had me to do you yesterday.”  
Dean blanched, his eyes going wide. Out of instinct, he whipped away from Cas’s clueless face to the table to see Sam and Claire staring at him, their mouths hanging open in obvious surprise. Sam’s hand that held his beer was frozen in midair where he had been in the process of taking another sip. Dean blushed hard and whipped back around to Cas, who was still staring at him cluelessly, his head tilted to the side, his eyes squinted in that stupid way that Dean loved.  
“C-Cas. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean did all he could to send Cas a signal with his eyes. Shut the fuck up.  
“Well surely you remember, Dean.”  
“No Cas, I don’t. And you don’t either.” Dean spoke through clenched teeth.  
Cas sighed. “Of course I do, Dean. I have an excellent memory. We were in the Impala, and you were saying that I had beautiful hands...”  
“CAS.” Dean interrupted, but Cas continued, unfazed.  
“...and you suggested that they would look especially beautiful inside you.”  
Dean closed his eyes, hanging his head. “Dammit, Cas,” he said in a low voice.  
“Dude.” Sam chimed in from behind him. Dean turned to him slowly, taking in the horrified look on his face. He gave a shy smile and shrugged, his hands falling back to his side, giving a small chuckle.  
“Sorry, dude. You know Cas isn't one for subtlety.”  
“Oh, gross!” Claire finally spit out, jumping up from her seat. She scoffed loudly then stalked out of the room.  
“C'mon, Dean. You know I'm totally supportive of you guys but I don't want to hear about....that.” Sam scrunched his nose.  
“Sorry Sammy.” Dean chuckled again, turning back to Cas. “Cas, really, you can't just tell people about the stuff I say...or the things we do.” Cas gave a small nod. “My apologies. I will refrain from mentioning our sexual experiences, Sam.”  
“Thank you.” Sam said dramatically, taking a swig from his beer, then running a hand through his unruly hair.  
“Dean, will you accompany me to our bedroom?” Cas smiled, his brilliant blue eyes squinted.  
Sam choked on his beer. “Oh for the love of...”  
“Sure, Cas.” Dean laughed. “After you.”  
They walked across the kitchen to the door, Dean trailing behind Cas as Sam watched them both with feigned annoyance. Dean reached in front of him and slapped Cas on his ass as they disappeared around the corner.  
“Ugh.” Sam sat down his beer and opened his laptop, turning it on.  
“Hey, Sammy?” Sam turned to see that Dean had popped his head back into the kitchen.  
“Yeah?”  
“You may want to put some headphones in.” Dean gave a sly wink and disappeared again.  
Sam let his mouth hang open momentarily before shoving his earbuds in his ears and cranking the music as loud as it would go.  
“Ugh.”


End file.
